Philippines-Tan
by PhilipMarie
Summary: This story is about piri-tan,her history and daily life until now.She was mistaken as a boy when she was young then boom goes puberty.I hope you guys will like it this is my first story rated T because Romano will be here and strong language. OC Mexico and OC Philippines Here.
1. Chapter 1:Kuya Yao and the Spanish Jerk

**Chapter 1: Kuya Yao and the Spanish Jerk **

"Kuya Yao! Kuya Yao!" shouted a little boy **(note: Phili is a girl here she didn't know her gender that time and he looks like a guy when she was young so everyone mistake her for a boy)** .The Chinese man looked behind him and saw the little boy running towards him while holding a seashell necklace."Kuya Yao I made this for you" as he reached out to put the necklace on China's neck."Thank You aru~", said China while patting the little boy's head. China held the boy's hand and faced the sea. "We make a very fine trade kuya", China nodded his head in agreement .They were both watching the sunset. There was a sudden breeze, but that shouldn't bother them. It was a very beautiful sight, very beautiful indeed.

* * *

"Ugh, we've been sailing for years ", complained one of the Spanish soldiers. Spain sighed when he heard the soldier's complaint._"He's right. We've been sailing for years but we still haven't found any_ _island_." Spain thought to himself. "Land…" the observer in the crow's nest checked once again."There is land…Everybody LAND AHOY!"Everyone jumped of their seats including Spain. They looked at the direction where the observer was pointing and there was a beautiful island ahead. Everybody rejoiced they started bringing out the drinks.

After their little feast they arrived at the island."We'll inspect this island", said a Portuguese man (A.K.A. Ferdinand Magellan).There was no one in the beach, it was silent…**Really silent.***rustle*rustle*all the soldiers looked at the rustling bush.*rustle*rustle*, then a bird came out.***BANG***, everyone was startled by the shot of the gun."Hold your fire!" said Magellan, "it was just a bird"."You know what let's name this place **Las Islas Filipinas **in the name of Prince Philip", said Spain. As they entered the forest a little boy hiding in the bush saw them, he returned to his village and told everyone what he saw, but no one believed him.

After a few days he saw the people in the village were being Baptist, he immediately went to Mactan Cebu (yes all by herself she's that good) .When he arrived at Cebu he was halted by two men, "_Hindi ka pwedeng dito_" (you're not allowed here", "_Pero kailangan ko makipagusap kay Lapu-Lapu_" (I need to talk to Lapu-Lapu), he pleaded .Lapu-Lapu heard his name and went to the boy."_Anong problem dito?"(_What's the problem here?) He asked the boy."_May mga tao pong sumasalakay sa aking tinitirhan"_ (there are people attacking us), Lapu-Lapu was shocked and he listened more to the boy's story.

Lapu-Lapu went to the boy's homeland and saw the Spaniards there."Leave this land immediately! ", he shouted. Ferdinand Magellan walked towards Lapu-Lapu and said,"Are you the leader of this tribe? We are here to help". Lapu-Lapu listened to the man while the little boy was behind him. After that Lapu-Lapu and Ferdinand Magellan did a _Sandugo _to seal their friendship. Magellan has wished to convert Lapu-Lapu to Christianity a proposal which Lapu-Lapu was dismissive."_Hindi ka tunay Na kaibigan tayo sa Mactan!"(_You are not a True Friend Magellan we will fight in Mactan!) .Magellan and his troops sailed to Mactan. Lapu-Lapu fought Ferdinand Magellan and gained victory. After many failed attempts of colonizing the Philippines they came back and this time they found the country.

The little boy was playing by the seashore when he saw 3 big ships (galleons) heading towards the direction where he was. He tried running but it was too late he was held by a man and was carried into the galleon,"_putang ina mo ibaba mo ko!"_(motherfucker put me down)_,_ he shouted while hitting the man with his stick. He was now tied into a chair; he was shouting and cursing everyone when he was silenced by the man who kidnapped him, Spain._"Gago! Anong gagawin mo_ sakin"(Bastard! What are you going to do to me), although Spain doesn't know what he was saying but he knows he was cursing him."From now on your name will be Juan Carriedo Dela Cruz or Philippines and I'll be your Boss now", Spain said with a smirk on his face. "Stupid Jerk", said Philippines then Spain walked away.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**more chapters to come **

**Philippines here is a girl she was just mistaken to be a guy._Kuya_ means Brother.**

**Sorry if this Chapter is Short and I know I suck **

**ThANK YoU FoR ReaDING **


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting my Brothers

**Chapter 2: Meeting my Brothers**

"_Spain is such an asshole for taking me away from home. I hate you Spain. I really really hate you Spain. Tangina mo." _

_~Philippines _

"We're home"

"We're?" said Romano. "Since when did that bastard became two?" Spain entered a room were Romano and Mexico are cleaning."You guys are gonna have a new brother today". Romano raised his eyebrow, "New _fratello_". Mexico is just standing there looking at Spain waiting for their new brother to show up."I want you to meet" *drum roll* "Las Islas Filipinas or Philippines", he was introducing Philippines like he was introducing a super model, then a spotlight came out of nowhere then there is little Philippines.

"Come on Philippines introduce yourself to your new brothers"

"I will not have such brothers!" he shouted

"Come on Phili"

"No you fucking asshole!Take me back home!"

"Phili"

"No!"

"Phili", dark aura is surrounding Spain.

"N-No!" Phili is starting to get scared

"Philippines", darker aura is surrounding Spain.

"F-Fine"

Philippines turned around (note: he was facing Romano and Mexico so he turned the other way around) took a deep breath and…

"Hi", he said smiling, I'm Philippines and I'm gonna be you're new brother. I live in Asia and Papa Spain found me. I hope we get along"

The two boys couldn't help but blush, Romano tried to hide his blush by turning around and start cleaning again.

* * *

**Romano's POV**

_"Damn you Spain, Why do you have to bring an Asian here huh! And he even called you papa humph! But he is kind of cute when he smile", he thought to himself while imagining Phil smile again. *blushes more* "damn it Romano go back to the real world he is not cute he is not cute NOT CUTE OKAY!" *cleans faster*_

* * *

**Mexico's POV**

_"Wow!H-he's cute when he smiles but whoa is he stubborn. From here he acts like a girl and he sounds like a little girl. I do hope we get along with each other", then he continues cleaning._

* * *

Philippines turned around started to pout and mumbled, he was saying bad things to Spain like _"I hate you Spain…","Tangina mo bakit mo ko pinilit ayoko naman…","And why do I have to call you Papa anyways…"_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Spain! Ibaba mo nga ako dito sa malaking bangka na toh! Ibalik mo ko sa bahay ko! Anu ba yan! Ang kati-kati naman ng damit na toh! "(Spain! Get me off this big boat! Return me back to my home! Ugh! These clothes are so itchy")

"Um… Did you say anything", answered Spain.

"_Gago"_, said Philippines in his mind."I said return me back to my home"

"But wild animals might eat you or attack you"

Phili getting pissed "I can protect myself Idiot. So take me back to my home!"

Spain just ignored what little Philippines said."From now on you'll call me papa or else I'll ignore the things you will say", Spain smiled at him

"NO! I will not call you papa or big brother or anything bastard just return me back to my home take me home…"

"I can't hear you"

"_Are you deaf or something I told you…_Take me back home!"

"What", Spain is just being a big jerk pretending not to here Philippines just because he wants to be called papa.

"I said-"

"WHAT!"

"Take me"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"B-back" *starting to cry*

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

*crying*"P-Papa *sniff* P-please return *sniff* me to my home *sniff*"

"Um…" Spain is taking pity on little Philippines."D-Don't cry please", Spain takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and tries to wipe off the tears of Phili."I'm sorry I can't take you back to your home".

"*sniff* B-but why! I *sniff* just want to eat mangoes *sniff* and play with the other kids *sniff* w-why can't I just live a *sniff* a normal life. Spain hugged Phili and said "cry just cry all you want I'll be here"

Philippines cried and cried on Spain's shoulder till her heart's content…

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Spain gave Phili some clothes similar to the ones that Romano and Mexico were wearing."What's this?" she asked."I'm your boss now don't you remember? And from now on you'll do exactly what I say".

"And from now on you'll do exactly what I say nya!" Philippines said copying Spain while making a face. "Huh? What did you say", Spain said while looking back at Philippines "N-Nothing papa", Spain went out of the room while Phili continues to make a face.

"Romano!"

"What is it you big jerk can't you see I'm cleaning here!" Romano said.

"I want you to be nice to little Phili okay"

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll take away your paintings", Said Spain who has an evil grin on his face then he walked away. (I guess you'll all know what happen to Romano)

Philippines walked out of the room wearing the clothes Spain gave him, he reached for a broom and went to the courtyard and yes the courtyard was really big even Romano and Mexico was there. The two boys looked at little Philippines and were stunned to see him wearing those clothes. He walks so gracefully, his eyes were shining like diamonds; sun shone at him and it makes his light-tanned skin even beautiful and his hair was dark brown that it almost looks like black. The two couldn't help but blush to see such beauty; Romano was blushing red as a tomato while Mexico was stopping himself from hugging Phili.

Phili raised his eyebrow and said "What are you two looking at".

"N-Nothing" the two boys said in unison then turned around and continued sweeping leaves. Philippines just ignored the two and started sweeping the leaves

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Always remember that Phili is a girl never forget Chapter will be up ASAP, sorry if i just updated now I finished this story the after are last exam and it took me a whole day anyways next chapter will be next week maybe Thursday because its our N.A.T. exams. ThAnK YoU FoR ReAdInG**


	3. Chapter 3:Teach me Spanish

**Chapter 3: Teach me Spanish **

**_10:30 am_**

"Uh… Romano Why are you're cheeks so soft", said Philippines while poking his cheeks

"Eh, don't poke my cheeks with your filthy hands!" Romano said furiously at Phili.

"Oh come on Romano let me poke them. They're so soft and cute"

"I said No! Don't touch my cheeks you Bastard!"

"Ha-ha their so mushy"

"Huh, wait Philippines don't do that to him! You'll end up getting hit", said Mexico trying to stop Philippines

"Grrrr... I'll break your finger!" Romano said raising his fist but he stopped when Philippines moved to his head and scratched it gently

"Oh wow! Your hair is so smooth and silky. I can do this all day Hahaha" He started giggling and scratching Romano's head. Romano took a short glance at the little boy and he saw him smile again. He couldn't help but blush like a bright red tomato, Mexico was a witness of that sight.

"Oh well looks like I'm not needed here." Mexico walked out of the scene, but Phili chased him leaving Romano steaming hot.

"Ah, _Kuya_ Mexico I can pinch your cheeks all day", said Philippines as he pinch his cheeks.

"No Philippines don't... _his hands are so soft"_

_"You think you can just walk away like that without me doing this to you..._I love your cheeks ahahaha"

"Phili… Phili no…Phili… NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**_1:00 PM_**

"Ouch! My cheeks still hurt", exclaimed Mexico in pain.

"Eh, that's all he does to you, I've seen worse", said Romano.

"Oh Yeah! Like what ?"

"He hit one of the guards with two sticks. The guard fell on the ground with just one blow, luckily he is wearing armor"

_"He's so strong"_, thought Mexico

"But I'm not afraid of that sissy, the guard was just frail"

_"Sissy eh, let's see about that", _Philippines overheard the two

"Roooommmaaaannnnoooo!" Philippines echoed in the hall, skipping to the room where the two boys are chatting

"Let me squish your cheeks my beloved _Fratello" _,Philippines said when he entered the room.

"NOOOOO!" Romano was running across the room to avoid Philippines from groping his cheeks

"No you mofo, let my cheeks be their selves"

_"And gotcha..."_

"What's going on her- WHAAA?! Philippines what are you doing to Romano!" said Spain

"S-Spain help me"

"Mexico what happened here?" Mexico respond a poker face.

"Philippines I think Romano had enough", he grabbed Phili away from Romano but it seems he won't let go

_"What do you think you're doing you Spanish puta..._But I want to play with his cheeks more", said Philippines as he punched Spain in the face.

_After a few minutes of being knocked out…_

"Okay today I'll teach you the Spanish Language"

"AGAIN!", complained Philippines

"We'll change the topic until you and Romano learn Spanish"

"Why do I have to anyways? Spanish is just a stupid language and is very hard to learn", said Romano

"But today we'll have a contest. The one who knows more Spanish words win"

"I'm not playing your stupid game Spain", said Romano

"You'll win a prize in this game"

_"Prize?_" said Philippines in his mind

"WHAT'S THE PRIZE!?" Romano and Philippines said in unison.

"If Romano wins he gets a whole crate of my finest tomatoes, if Philippines win he gets a crate of the best mangoes from his place"

"THEN LET'S DO THIS THING!"

"Waaaah~ I can already taste the sweetness of the mangoes from Guimaras", said Philippines drooling.

*sound FX boxing bell*

Mexico acted as their scorer.

_"There's no way this douche bag can't win against me"_

"_Hindi ako matatalo sa bobong lalaki na toh" (_I won't lose to this idiotic boy)

"And the contest starts… Now!" The two started blurting out words to each other endlessly. They were shouting at each other's faces then looking at the score board once in a while.

"Manzana" (apple) shouted Romano

"Piña" (pineapple) Yelled Philippines

After 20 minutes of screaming words out loud…

*Breathing heavily*

_Romano: No it can't be… _

_Philippines: We're so equally matched…_

_Romano & Philipppines:NO! I won't lose…_

Mierda! (Shit)

Joder! (Fuck)

Then they fell on their backs. Nobody won, they both past out from just saying like 30-35 words.

"*sigh* it looks like we'll have to end the game now... Mexico!"

"Yes Sir"

"Carry these two to their rooms, oh! And put these crates too", Spain said and showed him two crates. One is filled with mangoes and the other was filled with tomatoes. Mexico nodded his head and did what he has been told; He carried the two to their designated rooms and left each one a crate.

* * *

**Philippines POV**

"*yawn*… Um… Where am I?" I stretched my arms and looked around the room; I spotted a crate near my closet, I quickly jumped off my bed to check out the crate. "I wonder what's in here…SQUEEEEEE! MANGOES!" I took one out and looked at it, still fresh, sunny yellow, and it shouts my name. "I guess I won the game" then flashback hit me…

_Flashback_

_"Mierda"_

_"Joder"_

_End of flashback_

I frowned when that stupid flashback hit me, I didn't win fair and square, and it was a draw. "I guess I'll have to return this to papa", I covered my mouth when I said the word papa, I don't really address Spain as my own father I'm just forced too, I only say it when I see him. I went down the hall to find Spain but he's not there, I looked in the kitchen still he's not there, in his room, the library, courtyard, bathroom, music room, why is there a magic room thingy here? ,garden ,gate ,stables ,Damn this house is big ,dungeons ,maid's quarters and still NO SPAIN, I got sick finding that jerk so I decided to ask one of the maids if any of them saw Spain since I'm in the maid's quarters anyway. "Oh, he's in the rooftop", said one of the maids. Rooftop rooftop ROOFTOP! Why didn't I think of that? I thanked the maid and gave her a couple of mangoes; it wouldn't hurt to share, right? I ran through a lot of staircases till I reached the rooftop. That ass is gonna get it for making me run like this.

"Papa! I found you!" I said as I walked towards him carrying the crate, I dropped the crate and said "Why did you gave this to me I didn't even win"

"Oh just think of it as a gift"

"No I won't accept this."

"Do you know why I gave this crate of mangoes to you?"

"Obviously NO"

"I gave this to you because I know you miss your home and your mangoes not to mention I hear you in the night dreaming about mangoes"

I lightly blushed, I feel happy and embarrassed at the same time. I mean do I really do that? "T-thanks. Here have a mango I'm sure you haven't tasted it though" His face went near the mango, Oh my he's gonna fell for my trap, I was trying to hide my laugh. He got closer and closer and *SMACK* I picked up the crate and started running.

"WAAAAA! RUN LIKE HELL! Hey Kuya Mexico want some of my mangoes?"

* * *

**Romano's POV**

"Err, where am I? I looked around my stupid old room, nothing new about it till a crate caught my eye. I jumped off my bed and walked towards it to check what's inside. Inside it were bright red shining tomatoes. "Ha! I knew it, that sissy doesn't stand a chance against me" ,I started eating my tomatoes happily because of my success…

**End of POVs** **and Story**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yay new chapter update. Always Remember Phili is a girl okay. No offense guys just incase I'm offending someone. Next chapter will be on Friday or Saturday K. Why did you name this Teach me Spanish they didn't even learn Spanish? because they're having Spanish class with Spain. If you have any questions just PM me. ThAnK YoU FOr ReAdInG **


	4. Chapter 4:Chili Peppered Cuisine

**Chapter 4: Chili Peppered Cuisine **

"Hey Philippines, want to try these tacos I made?" Said Mexico showing Phil a plate full of tacos.

"Wow Tacos! Even though I don't know what they are they look so delicious. I'll definitely try one", said Philippines who nearly drooled.

"You really like food, don't cha?" Phili gets a taco and started saying "aah" then nibbled it like he's some sort of hamster.

"Um, Phil you alright? You look a little…um…red?"

"N-no way. I-I'm totally fine", white smoke is coming out of his ears.

"K-Kuya…"

"Yes…"

"I need water right now", said Philippines who is puffing smoke in his ears, Mexico dashed to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Phil.

"Thank You", after drinking the glass of water he sighed in relief…

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS REALLY SPICY! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU ADDED TO MAKE IT THAT SPICY?!" Philippines bawled while fanning his mouth with his hands

"Oh I just added Jalapeñosthat's all"

"I didn't know you like spicy food kuya… and because of that I'm gonna make you a spicy dish", Excited Philippines said.

"You don't have to though", Mexico said

"I'm gonna make one whether you like it or not, whether you eat or not, whether I have to tie you to a chair and force you to eat it"

"….."

"Are there any questions?" Mexico raised his hand.

"Good no questions. Let's start shall we", Mexico had no choice but to follow the boy.

Phil started gathering ingredients for his recipe; He searched for the condiments in the cupboards and found them then he went outside the house. Mexico was curious when he went out of the house, _"What's he gonna do now?" _he followed him so he wouldn't do anything stupid. They just walked around in circles looking for something that Mexico doesn't even know what.

"Um, Phil what exactly are you looking for?" asked Mexico

"I'm looking for a plant", answered Philippines

"Um?"

"Com'n kuya help me search for it"

"I don't even know what it looks like -_-"

"It has small really, really small Jalapeños, about an inch or smaller or even longer"

The two looked for the said plant with really, really small Jalapeños. After 10 minutes Mexico found the "Plant"

"Hey Phil, is this what you're looking for?" Philippines went over to where his brother was.

"Oh, you found it! Now we can cook my dish"

The two boys went back inside the house and got back to the kitchen, but all the ingredients they gathered were all gone.

"What happened here? Where are all the things we gathered", a slightly mad Philippines said.

"Maybe they were just returned back in the cupboards. Let's just look for them again", answered Mexico

"Pfft… fine", pouted Phili

So they opened the cupboards once again and gathered ingredients again.

"Naman! (Damn it) I can't reach the salt…Err… just a little bit more", Phil tried to reach the salt, and his feet are almost at the end of the chair.

"And got it! Whoa…whoa…whoa" Phili tried to balance himself so he won't fall but unfortunately he slipped on the chair backwards causing him to let go of the salt.

"Phili watch out!" Mexico managed to catch Philippines and the salt. Phili blushed causing Mexico to blush also…..After a few minutes of staring he let go of Philippines.

"H-hey next time be careful okay", Mexico said trying to stop his blush.

"Y-yes kuya", said Philippines head down

It was really an awkward moment …yep really awkward.

"Okay then let's start cooking then." Philippines cut the awkward silence.

"Oh, okay", replied Mexico

"Kuya you cut the vegetables okay", the two started to cooking, and while they're doing that they were also chatting

"Kuya, how did papa found you?" asked Philippines

"You see…

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was helping my people that time…_

"Mexico can you pick some woods in the forest", said a woman

"Ok"

_I did what I was told but when I came back I saw men in silver armor…_

"Um what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, are you the country here?" Ask a man who is also wearing armor.

"Yes, now please answer my question mister", I answered.

"We're here to help"

"I don't believe you"

"Give us a few days so we can prove it"

"Okay I'll give you 3 days"

_So I gave them 3 days to prove what they said…_

"Wow, you helped us a lot", I said.

"Will you come with us", said the man.

_I looked back at my people and one whispered "go" so I answered yes and that's how Spain conquered me…_

_Now I don't even know what's happening to them under Spanish rule… _

_End of flashback_

* * *

"How about you? How did Spain conquered you?" Mexico asked.

"Um…I got lost and um… he found me?" Philippines lied.

"You're lying. Don't be afraid, Tell me the true story", Mexico smiled.

Philippines started to get mad for no reason, "He's such a big jerk! I was just playing with the seashells by the beach and he just snatched me for no reason, then he took me to his boat. I hate him. I hate him I hate him I hate him!"

"In other words he kidnapped you, right?"

"Y-yeah like that"

"But I can tell that you like Spain, don't you?" Mexico said with a smirk on his face

"N-No I don't!" said Phili with a blush "He separated me from my beloved mangoes!"

"You like Spain, Don't you. Awww~ my little brother's all grown up." He's poking Phili's cheeks while babbling things on how he likes Spain.

"This pan will go through your face if you don't stop doing that", said Philippines annoyed.

~Hetalia~

"Yes were done cooking! Now we can finally eat it!"

The two set up the table so they can start eating the food. They grabbed a couple of plates, spoons, forks, and glasses. Philippines went back to the kitchen to get the dish that they cooked. Now that everything is set, they sat on their chairs and prayed for the food. Spain saw the two and asked if he can join them, "Sure Papa, why not". After that Romano came next and said, "What's all this nonsense huh?" then he sat on one of the chairs. They all prayed together and thanked for the food that they will eat.

"Um Phil what exactly did we just cooked?" asked Mexico.

"We made _Bicol Express_. It's a recipe that my friend Bicol taught me", replied Philippines.

They filled their plates with the food in front of them, Philippines filled the glasses with water and started to count, "1…2…3…"and Romano and Spain screamed from the spiciness of the food. They both reached out of water to soothe their tongues.

"It's not that spicy right", said Mexico looking at Philippines.

He tried a spoonful of _Bicol Express_ and chewed it thoroughly. "It's not that bad, but it's not as spicy as mine though", He said

"I think I'll skip", said Spain

"Me too", said Romano

"Then you won't get dessert", replied Philippines with a smile

So Spain and Romano were forced to eat just because they wanted dessert.

_After a few minutes_

"Done", Spain exhaustedly said

Philippines went back to the kitchen to get the dessert she made.

"Here you Go" and placed the dessert on the table.

"Phil what's do you call that", asked Mexico

"Mango Float. Don't worry it's not Spicy.", replied Philippines

Everyone got a plate of Mango Float and started to eat, Philippines returned the Mango Float into the refrigerator because there still some left. After eating a spicy hot dish they ended up getting a delicious sweet dessert made by their beloved Philippines.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So I don't really know anything about how the Spanish military invaded Mexico I just made that up sorry, And I haven't tasted a chili taco or an ordinary taco in my whole life either, but i know Mexican food is really spicy and a chili taco exists so I'm not making that up. The really really small jalapenos are called S_iling Labuyo_ in our dialect I don't know whats it called in English so i just descried it smaller than a jalapeno, _Siling Labuyo_ is smaller or longer but it's not as big compared to the jalapenos it's actually thinner than you think._ Bicol Express_ is super spicy because I've tasted it already even my relatives say they are really spicy because in making the dish it needs a lot of _Siling Labuyo_ and the _Bicolanos _here are fans or spicy cuisine. Mango Float is a delicious dessert trust me guys and easy to make too. **

**S****orry for the late update**

**ThAnK YoU FoR ReAdInG**


	5. Chapter Update

**Sorry guys but I'm won't be able to update this story for about 2 weeks because of lots of work to do on those days and its holy week here in the Philippines. On March 24 is my little bro's birthday.**

**_But why not update after holy week?_**

**Because its another busy week for me. Its our graduation day on April 2 and before that is our general rehearsal. The day after that is having family fun. April 9 its my sisters birthday. So I think I might be able to update on April 11,12 or 13.**

**Chapter 5 will have 2 parts I guess? Because I was thinking why not have a chapter that has 2 parts, Don't worry they'll be updated on the same date. Yay! Twice the fun! **

**Why?**

**My goal for each chapter is to make 1000+ words excluding the author's note though I didn't make it at chapter 1. So chapter 5 might take 2000+ words so I'm making it 2 parts.**

**(I'm almost finished making chapter 5 I've finished part 1 already and i succeeded with the 1000+ words)**

**I hope you guys understand :)**


	6. Chapter 5 part 1:Phil's little Nightmare

**Chapter 5 part 1:Phil's little nightmare.**

*yawn* Philippines woke up early as usual, he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness on them, he carefully got of the bed, he opened his closet and took his usual cleaning clothes to wear them; it's still 5:00 in the morning and everyone is still asleep, he walked around the hallway to turn a few lights on so he can start cleaning, after the hallway he went to the kitchen, and a few minutes later the kitchen is bright and sparkly you could wear you're sunglasses on. You can see your reflection on the plates, tiles, utensils, frying pans, everywhere. Philippines sighed.

"To bad I'll have to clean it again tomorrow", he said to hiself. Every time Romano cooks the kitchen looks like a battlefield. Broken plates everywhere, splattered tomatoes on the wall, the kitchen tools are a mess, he forgets to turn the gas off, and everything was a mess.

He then proceed to the other parts of the house, he finished all his chores by 6:00 and when he saw a little sunlight by the huge window he rushed to the rooftop to see the sunrise; it was a magnificent sight to see, this part of the day is one of Philippines favorites, he also likes the sunset though and the afternoon because he takes siestas at that time of day. Sometimes the sunset and sunrise make him cry because he misses those times he sits by the seashore playing with the seashells, watching them rise up and down, feel the wind and the feeling of being…_being free_.

~Hetalia~

_Paruparong bukid na lilipad-lipad_  
_Sa gitna ng daan papagapagaspas_  
_Isang bara ang tapis_  
_Isang dangkal ang manggas_  
_Ang sayang de kola_  
_Isang piyesa ang sayad…_

Philippines sang while walking back to his room, he passed by Spain's room and she saw him still asleep.

_Shouldn't he be awake by now…_ Phil thought to himself. He entered the room and tries to wake up Spain from his sleep.

"Err…" Spain blinks his eyes three times then stretched his arms and looked at the person who wakes him up.

"Oh, Philippines. Buenos Dias." Greeted Spain to his little Mi Hijo (my son)

"Magandang Umaga din po" (good morning din po) Greeted Philippines back to Spain with a huge smile on his face.

"It's weird though, Romano didn't wake me up with his head butt?"

"Maybe he's still asleep. I'll wake him up" Philippines skipped out of the room continuing his song.

_May payneta pa siya - uy!  
May suklay pa mandin - uy!  
Nagwas de-ohetes ang palalabasin  
Haharap sa altar at mananalamin  
At saka lalakad na pakendeng-kendeng…_

~Hetalia~

**Spain**

*Spain is changing clothes*

_Hmm… The three boys are getting along these days and I'm starting to notice Philippines is being kind to me each day, but… He's acting a little girlish and the song he just sang… It's a girl's song right… Oh Philippines…_

Spain touched the mirror and looked at his appearance, instead of his reflection he saw little Philippines face with a big smile, but it disappeared when Phil called his name.

"Papa breakfast is ready!"

"Coming"

_Oh Philippines…_

**Waking up Romano…**

Philippines head pop out of Romano's door.

"Tomatoes… I love you…" Romano said unconsciously with a drooling face.

"Looks like someone has a great dream" said Philippines. He walked to Romano's bed to wake him up, he tried poking his cheeks but nothing happened.

_Time for step two…_

He tried jumping on his bed and shouting "Romano wake up you Jerk!"

But still he's in a deep sleep. He tried making sounds and everything but still he won't wake up.

"Ang tagal mo naman magising?" (What's taking you so long to wake up?"

Philippines rolled Romano till he fell off the bed and that did the trick.

"Hey, that hurts!" exclaimed Romano

"Good morning Mi Hermano" Philippines head popped off the bed sheet and greeted Romano like falling off a bed was nothing.

"What the heck was that for you jerk hole!"

"It's taking you so long to wake up" said Philippines with an innocent face.

"Don't do that to me you bastard!" Romano scolded Phil.

Philippines hopped of the bed and helped Romano stand up.

"Anyways, you set the table while I cook breakfast" commanded Philippines.

"You lazy little cunt. Why not do it yourself?" demanded Romano

"Do you want to it breakfast or not?" Threatened Philippines.

"Fine. But I'm only doing that for the food, you got that"

"Yeah, Yeah." Said Philippines motioning his hand back and forth.

"Mahuli sa hapag-kainan pangit!" (Last one to the dining room is ugly) Philippines started running to get first place to the dining room.

"You dirty little brat, I'll get you" Romano furiously chased after Philippines.

~Hetalia~

"To the battlefield (A.K.A. the backyard)!" said Spain

"We heard you, don't sweat it." Romano replied.

"What are we going to do there?" ask Mexico.

"Yeah! We just ate you know "Philippines added.

"Don't you guys want to learn how to fight?" Spain asks the three.

"Later!" said the three in unison while resting their backs on each other.

"Te odio chicos" (I hate you guys) said Spain with a duck face.

"Okay then let's just lie down on the grass there, does that sound good?" suggested Spain.

The three stood on their feet and followed Spain. They reached the backyard and Spain was the first one to lie down on the grass, Philippines placed his head on Spain's left arm, while Mexico was on the left side and Romano's whole body was hugging Spain; after a few minutes of looking at the blue sky they all fell asleep. (Just imagine how cute it looks. Squeee)

**_Dream…_**

"Wow! Am I in heaven" Philippines said when she saw baskets of mangoes before him. He started picking them all trying to fit them in his apron but then some Spanish soldiers came and they all ran over it like trash, they all took it like it was theirs.

"Hoy! Ano sa tingin nyo ginagawa nyo!" (Hey! What do you think you're doing) Shouted Philippines with tears almost flowing out. He dropped his mangoes and ran over to a soldier who was taking one of the baskets and tried stopping him.

"Itigil mo yan!" (Stop it!) The man just shoves him like he was nothing at all.

"Aray" (ouch) tears were flowing out of his eyes, one of the soldiers held him and took him away from his mangoes and brought him to their ship. He looked at the man who kidnapped him but all he can see was a blurry face. He continued crying and trying to let his self free from the man then he heard a voice…

_Philippines…_

_Philippines…_

_Philippines wake up… _

**_End of Nightmare_**

Philippines woke up and saw Mexico. He sat up and was breathing heavily, he looked at Mexico crying in fear, and he hugs his brother and said,

"K-kuya *sniff* I-I had a nightmare *sniff*" said Philippines. Mexico hugged him back.

"I-it's okay… _I guess_. It's just a dream; it will never happen ever, trust me." Mexico tries to comfort him.

"Um… Let's go inside the house and get some water ok. Everything going to be alright, don't worry"

"O-okay" replied Philippines.

They went inside the house to get a glass of water for Philippines and to calm her down, Mexico placed him on the counter to get water from the fridge and a glass from the cupboards, when all of that was over the phone rang but none of the maids heard it so Mexico just went after it but Philippines insisted to get the phone.

"Don't worry I'll get it kuya", Philippines jump of the counter and walk to answer the phone call.

"Hello who is this?" Philippines said in a polite manner.

"Hello Spain? Is that you? It's the awesome me, Gilbert. I'm coming over your house bye!" Then the phone went silent. Philippines cleaned his ears after hearing that, it was so loud his eardrums nearly pop…

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay just like a Promise a two part story guys. I know you guys know who called**

**If you find grammatical/misspelled words and errors please review will help me improve.**

**Thank You Very Much**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2:Luis Hernandez

**Chapter 5 part 2: Luis Hernandez.**

"Phil who called?" ask Mexico.

"Someone named '**The Awesome Gilbert'**" Philippines answered.

"What did he say?" Mexico asks once again.

"He said he's coming to our house" replied Phil.

"Oh. Um… Hey Phil, why don't you make something delicious for our incoming guest while I wake the two sleepy heads in our backyard? Does that sound good?" said Mexico with a sweet, huge smile on his face.

"Yeah!" Phil exclaimed raising his hand with happiness, then started skipping to the kitchen but…

"Ah", Philippines fell on his knees, holding her chest in agony.

"Phil!" his brother quickly ran towards Philippines to help him.

"Phil! Are you ok?!" Mexico asked in a very worried tone.

"m-my chest hurts, kuya" said Philippines in pain.

"A-Are you having a heart attack!? Heat Stroke!? Or something!? "

"What! No! It's just aching and it really hurts!" clarified Phil.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?! I'm calling a doctor", Mexico panicked.

Phil's eyes widened, he immediately stand up, pretended that everything is alright and said "D-DON'T CALL A DOCTOR! I'm alright see, all healthy and strong. Hahahaha!" he started laughing hysterically.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mexico asked.

"Yes. I'm fine, don't worry." Answered Philippines.

"You sure you're all fine" Again his brother asked.

"Yes Kuya, I told you there's nothing wrong with me. Stuff like that happens you know." Said Phil.

"Really?" Mex asked again.

"I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine…" Phils repeated.

"You-"before Mexico can finish his sentence Phil cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Kuya Mex, I told you I'm fine po, alright and okay. Okay. Now, please wake Papa and Romano from their sleep."

"Ok, I believe you. Maybe I just overreacted, that's all, He he." Mexico said and laughed nervously. After that he left Philippines alone. Philippines can't see his brother anymore; he touched his chest again and…

"Ow…" but now he's standing straight.

~Hetalia~

***Mexico is running ***

"Spain! Spain..." Mexico is still running then stops when he found Spain.

"Spain! Spain, Wake up. Wake up you idiot! "He shakes Spain so he would wake up.

"Huh, what?" Spain scratched his eyes to get rid of the tiredness in them.

"Oh, Mexico, what do you want?" asked Spain.

"Prussia… He's coming… and…P…Philippines…" Mexico answered while trying to catch his breath.

"What happen to him!?"

"There's nothing wrong with him, I guess?"

"What do you mean 'I Guess' "

"He said his chest was aching and…" Spain cut him off."

"What!" Spain's eyes widened "Why didn't you call a doctor?!" He scolded Mexico.

"I tried to call a doctor but he said he was all fine", Mexico replied.

"Still! You should've called a doctor! What If something happens to him! Would you forgive yourself?!"

"I…Ah…I" Mexico can't answer Spain's question and feels like crying. He looked at the ground and a few tears dropped that surprised Spain.

"W-Why?" he said that confused the Spanish man.

"Why do you worry about Romano and Phili huh? You never worried about me, did you?"

"I…" Spain has no answer.

"AAAAAHHHH!" They heard a scream and they reacted quickly but before they would run to go check where the scream was coming, Spain said…

"Let's talk about this later."

***Mexico and Spain running***

"NO! I want an answer right now!" demanded Mexico.

"I said later." said Spain.

"I want it now!" Mexico shouted at Spain that frightened him a bit.

_Geez… Never thought this boy could shout at me. Is he really that serious?_ Spain though.

"Ok, if you really want an answer… here you go… Romano and Phils are still young; they can be easily conquered by other nations, they're still dependent. Even though they can beat me to a pulp it's still not enough, they can be stolen from me anytime, while you, you're starting to be independent. But, not worrying about you? I always do."

"Yeah right"

"No, I really do worry about you… I worry about you leaving me"

Mexico lightly blush and looks at Spain, and they both stop running.

"If you become an independent country I can just let you go, you can earn the freedom you want. You'll be leaving my house when that time comes. I'll miss you being here, all the memories you had with me, Romano and Phils." Spain smiles as he continues his sentence.

"The fun times we have, I'll miss them all."

They stared at each other for minutes; Spain was just standing there smiling like a fool while Mexico was blushing like a bright red tomato, then he cuts their little act and said,

"E-Enough with your drama you damn fool and let's get going."

"Why are you being mad all of a sudden? You said you wanted an answer"

Mexico rolled his eyes and resumed his running while Spain chuckled a bit then followed him.

**-Inside Spain's house-**

"The scream sounds like it's from the kitchen, let's go" Spain nodded his head and they both dashed through the kitchen only to find out that …

"Stop it Romano…ahahaha… I… haha…can't breathe anymore…haha…"

"This is what you get bastard for messing with Romano"

… Romano was tickling Philippines

Spain placed a hand on Mexico's shoulder and said, "Great job detective Luis, you cracked the case"

"Tch…" Mexico rolled his eyes.

"Wait…ahaha… Romano… ahaha…please stop!" Phils pushed Romano away from him and walked towards Mexico and Spain.

"Luis? Whose Luis?" asked Philippines.

"You never told him "Luis Hernandez", teased Spain.

"Don't call me that idiot!" shouted Mexico.

"Who's Luis Hernandez? Tell me" Philippines asked again while pulling Mexico's shirt.

"I only know Lovino Vargas and Antonio Carriedo. Now please tell who Luis Hernandez is."

"You seriously don't know who Luis Hernandez is?" said Spain.

"That's why I'm asking, right?"

"Dumb little bastard. Luis Hernandez is Mexico you jerk" said Romano

Philippines raised his head and looked at Mexico and said, "So you're Luis Hernandez" –smiles- "okay from now on I'll call you kuya Lui"

"What!" exclaimed Mexico or should I say Luis Hernandez.

*ring* *ring*

"The phone… It's ringing" said Philippines

"Yeah! We heard it bastard, I'll go get it" Romano replied. He went to pick answer the phone and it was one big mistake of his.

"Hello? Who is this!?"

"Ohonhonhonhon… If it isn't Romano" a familiar voice was heard that made Romano drop the phone.

"Hello?" Romano hid behind Spain's back and said, "y-you answer it" Spain then took Romano's place.

"hola" said Spain.

"Spain, Prussia said he'll come to your house tomorrow because he's busy today" said France

"Um… why are you the one telling me this? Is Prussia sick or something?"

"You don't have to know the reason"

-Spain lost a bet to Prussia so he needs to follow what Prussia says-

~HETALIA~

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ohonhonhonhon little Phils is in puberty mode. I hope you like it. If you're still confuse about Phils gender she's a girl she doesn't know her real gender. any misunderstanding PM me or write a review.**

**ThAnK YoU FoR ReAdInG**


	8. Chapter 6: I'm A Girl!

**Chapter 6: I'm A Girl!**

*ding dong**ding dong**ding dong**ding dong* -doorbell ringing faster-

One of the minds went to get the door, but before she can even open it the door…**SLAM!** It broke into a million pieces; luckily the maid didn't get hurt or received any blisters.

"Hey Spain! Where are you! The Awesome me is here!" A familiar voice is heard all over the house, that made everyone stop from whatever they're doing. Spain, Romano, Mexico, Philippines and some workers went to see who or what it is.

"Spain, what took you so long? That's so not Awesome", It was Prussia who was shouting, and besides him France was also there (forced to come) that made Romano hide behind Spain's back, which Philippines noticed. She placed his hands on his waist and teased,

"Well Look'i here. The brave little tomato is having chills all over his spine."

"W-What are you talking about you Mango freak? I-I'm not scared maybe you're the one whose scared" Romano said back.

"What brings you here Prussia? You don't need to destroy my door, do you? And why do you have France captivated? He looks like a dog with that collar on his neck" questioned Spain.

"Oh France" Prussia pulled the collar's rope harshly that made France choke a bit.

"Oi! Watch it your hurting my beautiful neck" complained France but Prussia just ignored him.

"Let's do something Awesome. It's so boring." said Prussia.

"I'm sorry but I have to bail out for now amigos" Spain scratched the back of his head.

"Again?! Come on Spain just today; Come on Come on Come on…" Prussia is persuading Spain to go with him to wherever they're going by rubbing his cheeks on Spain's, while France is struggling so he can at least breathe. Philippines was staring at the three that old man France (I Am NOT OLD _) noticed.

"Hey Spain, who is this little _bonne_" ask France that twitched Spain, Romano, Mexico.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said who is she?" France repeated that made Phils twitch.

"Hey old man" said Phils

"I AM NOT OLD!"

"Yeah, whatever, so let me get this straight you think I'm a girl?"

"Oui" Phils back off a little when France said that, he whispered to Mexico,

"The old man's nuts" that made France snap a bit.

"You seriously think she's a girl?" Spain bunked in the situation.

"I really think she's a girl. Let's ask Prussia what he thinks of this little boy your saying. Come on Prussia say something"

"Well he kinda looks like a girl" said Prussia but something bright hit him.

"Hey you-u" he said pointing at Phils.

"Philippines" Phils said.

"Philippines! Does your chest hurt?"

"What the fuck!" Phils exclaimed hiding his chest.

"Why are you asking her that stuff you idiot!" shouted Mexico at Prussia.

"So France isn't the only pedophile here eh" –dark aura surrounding Spain-

"T-that's not true, I-I'm not a pedophile. H-haven't you heard of Puberty" He said nervously, and then everything went back to normal.

"P-puberty?" Spain was clueless

"Don't tell me you don't know what it is!?"

Well boys and girls, puberty or adolescence is part of life and it involves Physical changes like growth of chest, growing hair under pubic parts, increase of height faster and stuff like that. For girls it occurs for about the age of 10-12 and for boys 11-13. (Everyone hates puberty, right?)

"And that's puberty" Prussia said

"OOOOOOOOOOH" Spain, Romano, Philippines, and Mexico said in unison.

"Well he is about 10 years old" said Spain while rubbing his chin

"So you' the awesome one pointed at Phils 'tell me if your chest hurts"

"W-well it hurts a bit" Phils said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Romano! Rub her chest" Prussia demanded.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Spain, Romano, and Mexico scolded Prussia.

"I'm not gonna let you touch mi hijo you puta!" Spain is holding an Ax ready for battle

"If you lay a single finger on him I'll never forgive you!" while was holding a nearby wooden chair.

"Don't try harassing Fratello if you don't want to die you fucking Bastard!" and Romano holding a bowl of tomatoes.

And the three went into rage of beating Prussia, while France and Philippines standing there watching them, but it's a dangerous thing leaving Phils with France. He was staring at Phils and he was thinking stuff about that kid, like he's looks like a short-haired version of Seychelles, how great it would be if he becomes one of his own. He starts his rape face and it looks like he's about to grope Phils, he tried hiding his laugh so he wouldn't startle the boy, but it was no use he heard it and he noticed so he reacted, so France first attempt was a failure but on his second attempt he managed to hold his waist and carry him, but he's having a hard time keeping him still (of course he doesn't want to become one with that man). Phils tried punching him but no use, so instead he tried calling Spain though he didn't want too.

"Papa! Help Me!"

The three boys who are currently hurting poor Prussia stopped and looked at France. They gave him glares, and it told him he is gonna be a dead man.

"YOU OLD PEVERTED MAN!"

(And I guess you guys know what happened next)

~Hetalia~

"How about let one of the maids check her body so no fights will be involved" suggested Prussia.

"What if he's a guy" said Mexico

"He's too cute to be a guy" answered Prussia

"So, Whose with me!" no one answered only dead air.

"I-I' Mexico raised his hand "He's still young so it's okay for me to let a girl check his body"

Spain sighed "OK"

"I disagree" said Romano

"Ohonhonhon Majority wins Romano" said France.

"Ok Phils how about you take a ba-"before Spain could finish his sentence Philippines was running away.

"NO FUCKING WAY GUYS! THAT'S TOO EMBARRASSING" shouted Phils.

"Let's go after her" said Mexico

Those guys are fast runners they caught up with Phils in just seconds. Mexico carried him and he tried to break free.

"Let Go of Me! AYOKO! I don't want to!"

~Hetalia~

*time skip, and Phils is in the bath*

"Damn you guys! I hate you!" he thought to himself. He sinks into the water leaving her nose and the rest of his head exposed. He was making bubbles when, the maid enter.

"It's time for you to get out of the bath now" said the maid.

"Can you please hand me the towel."

"Here you go"

"Gracias"

"De nada"

He covered his self with the white fluffy towel and went to the maid.

"Are you the one whose gonna help me change into my clothes"

"Yes"

"Let's get started"

The maid placed the towel on Phil's head to dry her hair first then she moved to his face, neck, till she reached his legs.

"You really don't know what your gender is?" ask the maid.

"I know my gender, I'm a boy and that's what I'm gonna be till I die"

"Do you know the differences between a boy and a girl?"

"Yes, a boy has short hair, he fights, he has a muscular body…" and so on and so forth.

"Are you sure that's all boy is"

"There's more?" It seems Phil's is shock.

"Lend me your ear and I'll tell you"

The maid whispered things to Phils that make him blush bright red like a fresh tomato. Phils' jaw drop, the maid just laughed at his expression.

"H-how come I didn't know these things. I-I'm a-a G-GIRL!"

"Yes" the maid kept on giggling.

"All those times I-I was a GIRL" she put her hands on her head and pulled her hair.

Yes Philippines was girl the whole story, I mentioned it in the first chapter so please don't be confused. All those he's were she's.

"Let's put clothes on you now"

"O-ok"

After putting on Phils' clothes she started scratching herself.

"It's too frilly and itchy. Frillier than before."

"I'll go now" said the maid.

"Wait" Phil's halted the maid.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Josefina"

"Um… Josefina, thank you"

"You're welcome"

~Hetalia~

*In the living room*

Spain is walking back and forth while the others are looking at him.

"Will you stop it Bastard! I'm getting dizzy from all you're walking" Romano Shouted

"I'm just worried about Philippines" said Spain.

"You worried about his gender?" ask Prussia.

"Um… Maybe"

*footsteps*

"He's here" Mexico stood up.

They saw Philippines 4 meters away walking towards them. She was wearing a _Maria Clara Gown_; she looked majestic in that outfit. She is now in front of Spain she was looking on the floor then… she stomped on Spain's foot as hard as she can.

"OOOOUCCCHHH!" Spain screamed.

"What was that for!?"

"For not telling me the differences of a boy and a girl" she reasoned.

"It's your fault you didn't know your gender"

"Well you're the one who needs to know"

They kept arguing until the grandfather clock rang.

"Time already?" said Prussia.

"Spain, We'll be going now, see you tomorrow"

"Bye Mr. France and Mr. Prussia" Philippines waved a goodbye.

"Bye" They said back.

"I like that kid, she reminds me of Germany" said Prussia

"Me too" said France.

**_END_**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I used he, him, his etc. because her known gender at those times is masculine, So please don't be confused.**

**Now you guys know she's a girl now I'm really happy now that I made this chapter.**

**A Maria Clara Gown is a dress worn by early Filipino women, It's origin was ****_Baro't Saya_**** that means blouse and skirt. The ****_Maria Clara Gown_**** was named after the ****_mestiza_**** protagonist of the national epic ****_Noli Me Tangere _****(Touch Me Not) It has been connected to the Maria Clara character because of her traits: delicate, feminine, self-assured, and with a sense of identity. The Maria Clara outfit is the only Philippine national attire that is named after a literary figure.**

**We still wear this outfit;we wear the Maria Clara in some Occasions like the ****_Linggo of Wika _****or ****_Buwan ng _****Wika during August. Government officials wear ****_Maria Clara, Barong Tagalog, Balintawak. _**


	9. Chapter 7: Being a Girl is so Hard

**Chapter 7: Being a Girl is so Hard.**

After the "_Girl or Boy_" incident (it's like an aftermath, I think. After 3-4 weeks passed), a lot of things changed. Phils has to wear a skirt or a frilly dress, which irritates her so much because of their itchiness, and she has to wear high heeled shoes. She is forbidden to leave Spain's house even if she wants to, unlike before, she's free to go outside with a maid watching her and with Spain's permission of course. She has to sit straight, walk properly, and be ladylike. She is not allowed to meet/ go near a boy or talk to him (Romano and Mexico are exceptions). She can't climb trees, run around, and do mischievous or foolish things. But what shocked her most was she's inadmissible to fight. She can't join Spain, Romano and Mexico during they're training. It was her favorite, enjoyed and excelled subject (Yes, training is now a subject). She gets to hit the dummy dolls and use her arnis sticks, which Spain took away from her...

"**WHAT**", she shouted

"I'm not allowed to fight? Is that it! Even if my life is at risk I can't fight back or use self defense?"

"You're a girl now Mi Hijo- I mean Hija. Girls don't fight. That's not the way it works", Spain said back.

"It's so unfair! People will think I'm weak and frail, just because I'm a girl."

"I'm going to have to take these" –Spain's talking about her rattan sticks-

"WHAT!NO!YOU CAN'T!"

She was about to stop Spain, but he walked out the door first shutting the door in front of her face nearly smashing it, locking her up.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Mi Hija"

"SPAIN! PAPA! LET ME OUT! GIVE ME BACK MY STICKS!" she shouted while slamming the door.

Anyways, back to changes. Her name changed of course, from Juan C. Dela Cruz (the C means Carriedo BTW) to Maria Clara C. Dela Cruz. She wore a _Baro't Saya_ instead of a _Maria Clara_ because there's a lesser chance of dying from heat stroke when wearing Baro't Saya than a Maria Clara.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
~Hetalia~  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Whoa, Whoa" –trying to balance books-

"Chin Up", commanded her tutor. She was trying to put her chin up but… she ended up falling on the floor.

"Damn it, Maria", she cursed herself.

"*sigh* let's do it again", said her mentor. Spain placed a hand on her mentor's shoulder and said, "I think she had enough. Why don't you go home and take a rest", her mentor left. Spain walked towards the fallen Filipina and lends her a hand.

"Come on Mi Hija" *grabs Spain's hand and stands up*

"I'm a complete failure"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am!" she shouted at Spain.

"So quit saying I'm not! Ugh, I'm gonna go clean the garden.

"Mi Hija"

"Don't follow me!"

Steam was coming out of her head as she stomped her way through the garden.

"Where's that fucking broom!"

Her head was smoking like crazy, I think Mount Mayon is about to erupt.

"There you are you little bitch, now come here"

She gets the broom, almost breaking it from her anger, and started sweeping (even though there are no leaves)

*thoughts*

_I hate it! I hate it I hate it I hate it! Why do I even need to learn how to walk? I'm not a disabled person. Those shoes… I don't think they're even shoes; they're so high I keep falling because of them! _

_*Sigh* I wish I was a boy instead of a girl, that way I can do anything I want._

*Back to Reality*

"Oi, You, what are you doing here?" a man from nowhere said.

She turned her head around to see who was it, and said.

"Oh, it's Romano the Big Fat Asshole"

"_Are you mocking me bitch_… What are doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that."

*eyebrow twitching* "Just answer me already."

"If you have nothing to do here but to make fun of me because I'm a girl, then go away"

"You can't do something right again, am I right"

*suddenly frozen*

"I…'

Romano smirked "Let me guess, you can't walk with books on your head again, can you?"

*dramatic lips zoom in*

"I…'

"It's so easy; I can do it with my eyes close. What a pathetic little girl, can't even walk like a fine lady."

She faced Romano with teary eyes and said with all her might,

"So what if I can't walk like other girls, huh? If you're so good then let's switch places, be the girl and I'll be the man. As if it's trouble-free to be a stupid girl *sniff*"

*Romano in his "Shit, I made her cry moment"*

"DON'T CRY IDIOT!" he shouted at her, "Crying won't do anything and it just shows how weak you are so stop crying!"

She stopped and wiped the tears of her face.

"So you want to be a fucking guy instead of a girl?"

"Y-Yes"

"Then why not dress like one, that way you can be a boy and a girl, but don't let tomato bastard get you"

_"That's actually a good plan…_ For once you said something smart" she teased

"BITCH! ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT SMART?!" He shouted.

"Awww, Mi Hermano is getting mad" she teased followed by a short laugh

She fled the place leaving Romano alone, without even saying "Thank You"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
~Hetalia~  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

*In her Room*

She wore red pants, a white plain shirt, and a red triangular cloth that you put on your neck (It's not a scarf! _ It's the thing the Katipuneros wore on their necks) She tied her back (Like China's) and voila! She looks like a boy. Now she only needs to deepen her voice so he won't be thought as a Homo.

*tests voice* "AAAAAAA"

_Well, it's not very deep but it will do, I guess? Now let's start operation be a boy _(I ran out of Ideas)

She peeped out her bedroom to see if the cost is clear. After making sure she tiptoed out of her room so no one can hear her. She past a few maids, but it looks like no one suspected her as a girl, which was a good thing. She was close to the gates, close to seeing the world again but, Spain blocked her way. He was looking for Phili. He saw her and went towards her with a worried face, and then he asked.

"Hey, have you seen a brown girl with long wavy hair? Her height is about 5'2. Have you seen her?"

_Whoa, it worked! He didn't noticed I'm a girl_

She shook her head and said "Uh, no sir"

"*sigh* Where could she be?" he looked at the boy (Phils) again, now with a suspecting look painted on his face and said "Hey, I never saw you before. Are you new here?"

"Y-Yes, sir"

"You look very young, how old are you?"

"F-fourteen"

His suspecting look turned into a sunny smile "Well, Ok then. Goodbye"

_That…was weird_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Oh Gosh you guys must be mad at me (mad doesn't begin to cover it) Well I'm really sorry I got lazy I'm sorry.**

**During Spanish times katipuneros used to dress up as girls and join the Santa Cruzan, This explains why Phils cross-dressed **

**P.S. Phili is flat she doesn't need to use chest binding, but I know flat people aren't that flat.**


End file.
